He's Gone
by Miiz April
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. But Rose is carrying something of Dimitri's. Will Dimitri and Rose get back together or will it be too late. Can Lissa save Dimitri before its too late? or will Dimitri and Rose never be together again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own VA or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the story from frost bite in this.**

**Okay everyone. SO this is my first Vampire Academy story. So I hope you guys like it.**

**My close friend WishIWasRose was talking to me when I thought up this story. So I hope you all like it because she did.**

**So Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 1

I headed out toward the back of the lodge, away from all the activity.

The hall eventually ended, but a door lading to some stairs sat on the left. The door was unlocked, so I followed the stairs upward to another door. To my pleasure, it opened up onto a small rooftop deck that didn't appear to see much use.

A blanket of snow lay over it all, but it was early morning out here, and the sun shone brightly, making everything glitter.

I brushed the snow off of a large, box-like object that looked to be part of the ventilation system. Heedless of my dress, I sat down on it. Wrapping my arms around myself, I stared off, taking in the view and the sun I rarely got to enjoy.

I was startled when the door opened a few minutes later. When I looked back I was even more startled to see Dimitri emerge. My heart gave a small flutter, and I turned away, unsure what to think. His boots crunched in the snow as he walked over to where I was sitting. A moment later, he took off his long coat and draped it over my shoulders.

He sat down beside me. "You must be freezing."

I was, but I didn't want to admit it. "The sun's out."

He tipped his head back,, looking up at the perfect blue sky. I knew he missed the sun as much as I did sometimes. "It is. But we're still on a mountain in the middle of winter."

I didn't answer. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Occasionally, a light wind blew clouds of snow around.

I was night for Moroi, and most would be going to bed soon, so the ski runs were quiet.

"My life is a disaster." I finally said.

"It is not a disaster." He said automatically.

"Did you follow me from the party?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even know you were there." His dark clothes indicated that he must have been on guardian duty at the party. "So you saw the illustrious Janine cause a commotion by dragging me out."

"It wasn't a commotion. Hardly anyone noticed. I saw you because I was watching you."

I refused to let myself get excited over that. "That's not what she said." I told him. "I might as well have been working in a corner as far as she was concerned."

I relayed the conversation from the hallway.

"She's just worried about you." Dimitri said when I finished.

"She overreacted."

"Sometimes mothers are overprotective."

I stared at him. "Yeah, but this is my mother. And she didn't seem that protective, really. I think she was more worried I'd embarrass her or something. And all that becoming a-mother-too-young stuff was stupid. I'm not going to do anything like that."

"Maybe she wasn't talking about you." He said.

More silence. My jaw fell open.

_You don't have the life experience for it – you haven't even lived your own life yet. You won't be able to do the kind of job you wish you could._

My mum had been twenty when I was born. Growing up, that had always seemed really old to me. But now... that was only a few years off for me. Not old at all. Did she think she'd had me too soon? Had she done a shoddy job raising me simply because she didn't know any better at the time? Did she regret the way things had turned out between us? And was it... was it maybe possible that she'd had some personal experience of her own with Moroi men and people spreading rumours about her?

I'd inherited a lot of her features. I mean, I'd even noticed tonight what a nice figure she had. She had a pretty face too – for a nearly forty-year-old, I mean. She'd probably been really, really good-looking when she was younger...

I sighed. I didn't want to think about that. If I did, I might have to re-evaluate my relationship with her – maybe even acknowledge my mother as a real person – and I already had too many relationships stressing me. Lissa always worried me, even though she seemed to be okay for a change. My so-called romance with Mason was in shambles. And then, of course, there was Dimitri...

"We aren't fighting right now." I blurted out.

He gave me a sidelong look. "Do you want to fight?"

"No. I hate fighting with you. Verbally, I mean. I don't mind in the gym."

I thought I detected the hint of a smile. Always a half-smile for me. Rarely a full one. "I don't like fighting with you either."

Sitting next to him there, I marvelled at the warm and happy emotions springing up inside of me. There was something happy about being around him that felt so good, that moved me in a way Mason couldn't.

You can't force love, I realized. It's there or it isn't. If it's not there, you've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love.

The next words that came out of my mouth astonished me, both because they were completely unselfish and because I actually meant them.

"You should take it."

He flinched. "Take what?"

"Tasha's offer. You should take her up on it. It's a really great chance."

I remembered my mum's words about being ready for children. I wasn't. Maybe she hadn't been. But Tasha was. And I knew Dimitri was too. They got along really well. He could go be her guardian, have some kids with her... it would be a good deal for both of them.

"I never expected to hear you say anything like that." He told me voice tight. "Especially after-"

"What a bitch I've been? Yeah." I tugged his coat tighter against the cold. It smelled like him. It was intoxicating, and I could half-imagine being wrapped up in his embrace. Adrian might have been onto something about the power of scent. "Well. Like I said, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want us to hate each other. And... Well..." I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened then. "No matter how I feel about us... I want you to be happy."

"But..." He said. I noticed then that my chest hurt. "Rose, I did take Tasha's offer. I told her the other day."

My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. Every word that he had said had burned into my brain.

"You're going with her?" I choked out.

"Yes." He responded simply.

"Then go. Right now, go. There's nothing left for us, so please just go." I said as I dropped his jacket on the box and ran into the building.

I was too upset to go and look for anyone. I didn't even feel anything for anyone anymore. My heart had been shattered into a million pieces and it felt like no one would be able to fix it.

With the tears running down my face, I didn't want to return to the party so I continued to my room. My feet were cold from the snow and my eyes hurt from the tears and I felt like I wanted to dive into my bed and never emerge.

As I got into my bed I remembered all the good times Dimitri and I had had. But the first thing I remembered was how the night of Victor's love spell two months ago was when I first lost my virginity to Dimitri.

_We were both lying in his bed. Him half naked and me fully naked._

_I felt him stroking down my legs and knew there was something I needed to tell him urgently, but I couldn't remember what it was._

_I felt as Dimitri pulled his pants off and we were both naked under the sheets of the bed._

_I felt Dimitri's hands roam all over my body."Are you sure?" He asked huskily like I had a choice._

"_Yes." I whispered as he slowly entered me and the night flew past._

_It was only after we started our second round that we got rough and my necklace was ripped of that we both didn't know what we were doing. We looked at our positions and state and knew instantly that we'd had sex. There was nothing left to do now to stop or fix it but it still happened._

_As I come to realize this I remembered Lissa. "Lissa." I said automatically to Dimitri and when both flew at lightning speed to save her._

_But I never forgot that night. The pure bliss and warmth feeling and then the scariness of Lissa's disappearance_

I lied under the covers for what felt like ages before I felt nauseous.

I fled from the bed and into the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the white porcelain bowl and stayed there until Lissa found me. I was still vomiting.

Once she saw my tear stained face all the questions came out and I answered them only wanting her support.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Dimitri's leaving." I sobbed out as I got up from the toilet.

"And why are you so upset about that?" She asked not knowing that I had liked Dimitri.

"Because I love him." I explained with those four words.

Lissa looked taken back then she asked one of the questions I had been waiting for. "Have you guys, you know, done it?" She asked slightly blushing.

"Yes." I said, she looked at me questioning. "It was the night you were taken by Victor and we had the lust spell. It just happened because of it."

Then she asked the most obvious question that I was waiting for. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked really hurt.

"Because I didn't want to tell anyone and let anyone know. I could have been in trouble. He could have been in trouble. And I just didn't want anyone knowing without him telling me if he felt the same way. But he doesn't he's leaving me for Tasha." I said and walked back towards the bed and plopped myself down on it. "And if you're going to ask I don't know why I'm throwing up. I just feel really nauseous."

Lissa just sat at the edge of my bed and looked at me sympathetically. I hated to have people's pity but from Lissa it was worth it. She was the only one who truly cared for me anymore.

* * *

**Okay... So how was that... Did you like it?**

**Let me know if I should continue or not? This chapter was just the introduction. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better.**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I update.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own VA or any of its characters! They belong to Richelle Mead! Although the plot line is all mine. He He!**

**Okay, thank you to every one who read the story. This is my first time to write just a vampire academy story, so this means so much to me. And a really big thank you to everyone who added this as their favourite story, who added me as their favourite author and a big, big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.**

**I am so excited with the way this story is going and I hope you guys all enjoy it too.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed and Dimitri's leaving was still hurting me.

Alberta had taken over Dimitri's extra training sessions and was thinking about cutting them down a bit because I was already top of the class. I had gone and found Mason's group which had run off to Spokane and I had killed the two Strigoi but I had lost Mason, one of my best friends to this little journey of theirs.

Coping with that and Dimitri's departure had very nauseous and feverous all the time. But this is what led me to my big discovery.

_I was sitting on my bed with Lissa when I got up and ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach for the second time that day._

"_Rose. I don't think this is normal." Lissa said as she worried about me since I had been so sick. "You're not supposed to be vomiting every second day. I'm taking you to the clinic now this has gone on too long. Two weeks two long." She said as she worried and started packing her books back into her backpack._

"_Okay." I moaned as I came back into my room. I couldn't care anymore. I felt like shit and I just wanted it to be over._

_As Lissa and I walked over to the clinic we were met by Doctor Olendzki. "Valissa, Rose, how are you?" She asked. She is one of the nicest doctors I know._

_Lissa spoke up first though. "I'm feeling good Doctor but I'm afraid I can say the same for Rose here."_

"_Oh well let's take a look. Can you lie down for me please Rose?" She asked. "Okay so what seems to be wrong?" _

"_I feel nauseous all the time and I feel really sick." I said as I spoke honestly._

"_Ok well I'll take a blood sample and we'll back with the results in about an hour so feel free to stay and entertain her Valissa."_

_She walked off and Lissa and I talked for an hour until she walked back in to the room Lissa and Rose were in._

"_So what's wrong with her?" Lissa asked as she saw her._

"_Well...Um... See...Rose you're...you're..." She started to say._

"_Just say it already?" I said as I started getting annoyed._

"_You're pregnant." She choked out._

_Everyone went silent. I was shocked as I realized what it meant. It couldn't be possible, it really couldn't. I had only had sex with Dimitri and two Dhampir's can't get pregnant. Lissa looked at me like I'd kept a horrible secret from her._

"_Can we have some time alone?" Lissa asked politely as the doctor left the room. "How come you didn't tell me?" She asked again really hurt._

"_I told you everything, the only person I ever slept with was Dimitri. I promise." I stated honestly._

"_Then how did it happen?" She asked quizzically._

"_I don't know. But it's happening, so you have to help me." I said. I was so scared. _

_We found out that I was already ten weeks pregnant which is nearly two and a half months. From the way it looked the doctor thought it was going to be a normal Dhampir pregnancy._

As I sat with Lissa at the cafeteria she was talking and making sure I knew what I couldn't and could eat during the pregnancy. It was okay because most of the foods that you couldn't eat, I didn't like anyway.

Everyone still had no clue about the pregnancy except for all physical training teachers. I wasn't allowed to fight or use physical combat. Alberta was even thinking that I might have to do a separate test for graduation next year if I had too but so far all physical training was off.

Dr. Olendzki said that I should be able to notice a small bump when I was looking at my stomach without clothing, but she said I should really start showing in about a week or two.

Lissa and I had talked about what we were going to tell anyone.

Lissa really wanted me to say that it was Dimitri's but I knew no one would believe that. I also knew that if they did, he could be in a lot of trouble. So I disagreed with Lissa and am refusing to tell anyone who it belongs too. They can all think I'm a whore for all I care.

I didn't completely know yet how I felt towards this baby. I mean, I wanted a little Dimitri all for myself but I don't know how to be a mother. I remember what my mother told me from when she pulled me out of the party. 'You haven't even lived your life yet. You won't be able to do the job you want to.'

I don't want to neglect my child and make him or her stay at the academy. I had to do it and I certainly don't want he or she to have to do it. For now I couldn't care about my life, it was more that I wanted to take care of its life, be a better mother than my mother.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" My mother Janine screamed from the edge of the cafeteria doors.

I looked over at Lissa and saw that she had shot me a sympathetic look. I heard the whispers of the school kids around me and ignored it.

I walked over to my mother. "Can we talk somewhere less public?" I asked wanting to at least save some of my dignity.

"Oh okay sure." She said sarcastically but still followed me up to my bedroom.

As I closed the door I felt her eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. "What?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"What?" She scoffed. "You're just asking 'What'?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked.

She looked at me through narrowed eyes before she spoke. "What I want is for my daughter to start listening to me and not running out and getting herself PREGNANT!"

"Can you keep it down please? I don't want the whole school knowing and if you haven't realized I got pregnant eight weeks before you talked to me about it. I'm ten weeks pregnant mum. Like it or not!" I asserted at her. I didn't like the way I was being talked to. Like I was a child.

"Like it or not." She scoffed. "You're only seventeen for christ's sake. You can't make decisions like this." She asserted like she was a big, protective parent.

"Yes, it is my choice and you can't make me get rid of it." I said holding my stomach. "You can't all of a sudden storm into my life and demand that I get rid of this baby when you've never been there for me before, how come you can make the decisions now?" I asked being completely serious.

"Because I'm an adult and I'm your mother." She said starting to raise her voice again.

"So what? You're an adult and my mother but like it or not I'm not getting rid of this baby." I seethed.

"I don't like it but fine your choice but who's the father?" She asked still annoyed.

"That you won't believe me on." I said telling the truth.

"No you probably think I won't like who it was with." She said eyes still narrowed.

"True." I said still looking at her. There was silence for a few minutes.

"So are you going to tell me who it was?" She asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Fine." She said and stormed out of my room and down the hallway, talk about childlike, I thought.

Lissa walked down the hall giggling as she came round to my room.

"What's so funny?" I asked not knowing what she was giggling at.

"Well, everyone is laughing at your mum's behaviour and Christian ended up being the one to cop the wrath of Janine Hathaway. She literally yelled at him while he was laughing. He was so scared that everyone's laughing even at him as well. You mum really freaked him out, which means she mustn't have taken it very well." She said as Christian came down the hall looking very pale and ghostly.

"Was my mum really that scary fire boy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes she was and she was really angry." He said as he replayed what happened in his head.

"Whatever you say."I said and looked at Lissa.

"Well, we're just going to go visit the church." Lissa said.

"No, It's okay I know what you're going to do, don't worry about not saying it to me. I get it." I said and pretended to blanch. "I'm just going to lie down and try and get rid of this head ache. See you later." I said and turned to go into my room.

"Bye Rose. Take care of yourself." Lissa said.

"Bye Rose. Why has she got to take care of herself?" Christian asked.

"Never you mind, you're coming with me." Lissa said.

"Ugh guys wait till you get to the church." I said disgusted. I already knew what they were doing. I didn't want to hear about it.

"Sorry Rose." Lissa called out and blushed.

"No you love it." Christian yelled before Lissa smacked the side of his head.

"Yeah right." I muttered as I closed the door and lied on my bed. "Well mum took it really well." I muttered sarcastically before I rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be busy.

* * *

**GOOD OR BAD? Let me know!**

**I also need your help with something. Any one who knows what the name of the teacher is that specialises in Moroi magic, can you please let me know what her name is, it's really important.**

**So I plan to update as soon as possible.**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I update.**

**I just want to say a big thank you to_: jackie, vampsrock94, BelikovsRoza1697, LostInLoveAlways, Dimka's Chick, megan, missa27, snowgoose, lovedimitri, Lizz Trueman, DxRLOVERS54321 and nobes._**

**_Thank you to all those reviewers._**

**_XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own VA it belongs entirely to Richelle Mead, and what a genius she is!**

**Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of had some bad news, but I'm going to try and update as soon as possible in the next couple of weeks. Good thing is that all of my exams are over, YAY! LOL!**

**SO here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO **

* * *

Chapter 3

I was in my fourteenth week, my second trimester. Lots of time had passed and not much had happened.

The days passed, then the weeks passed and I just sat there as shocked as I was once I first found out that I was pregnant.

Everyday had been busier than the next.

Most of the teachers knew know. Seeing as I was starting to get bigger and Kirova demanded that I let every teacher know so that there were no interruptions in class about it or no confusion.

It was only last week that I had to face Kirova about the baby.

_*Flashback*_

_I knocked on her door not wanting to discuss anything else but my pregnancy._

"_Come in." She called through the door. I took a deep breath and turned the knob for the door and pushed it open so I could face her."Oh Rose. Come in. I'm sure you know what you're here to talk about."_

_I only nodded to let her know that I knew._

"_Now Rose, I don't know how you got into your situation and nor do I want to know how it happened. I wish you would tell me who the father is though." She said like she was persuading me to tell her._

"_No. I don't want to tell anyone. No one knows." I said lying so that Lissa wouldn't get called into Kirova's and be forced to refuse to answer Kirova's questions and get into trouble. Lissa was helping me so much that I didn't even want Kirova bothering her._

"_Okay Rose. I may not like that choice but I still respect it." She said like she had changed overnight and had a sudden liking towards me. _

"_Okay. What would you like to talk to me about?" I asked cautiously as I was for her answer._

"_I want you to go and to talk to all of the guardians and teachers at the school and tell them about your conditions before they start wondering and disrupt kids learning and they can prepare themselves to handle the situations in class and outside of class." She said as she folded her hands onto her table in front of her._

"_Okay. I can do that." I said as I nodded and started to get up. "Is that all?" I asked not wanting to be rude and leave before she was finished._

"_Yes." She said and I turned to leave. "But Rose." She called out. "If you ever need to talk to someone, know that I can keep a secret."_

_I smirked as I walked back to the door. I turned around. "Thanks but this secret just isn't worth spilling." I said and she surprised me by nodding._

_I walked out of her office feeling better than I had ever felt in days. Who knew Kirova could make people feel like that._

_*Flashback*_

I then remembered how helpful both Kirova and Alberta had been about reassessing my skill with verbal, oral and writing tasks that would challenge me the same as the other students but just different.

Lots of students had been wondering why I was getting special treatment and taking different tests. I usually just told them, it's not special, they get to do physical and I have to do theory and they realised they had it easier and walked off smirking, forgetting about their initial question.

I remember the other week when I had to tell Stan. Gees I hate that guy.

_I stayed back later after Stan's class as I waited for all the students to leave so I could talk to him about my pregnancy._

_*Flashback*_

"_Well, well, well, this is a first, Rose Hathaway staying back after class. Now what do you want?" He said sarcastically and narrowing his eyes._

"_I have to talk to you about something. Kirova's orders." I said as I watched his face fall at the suggestion._

"_Okay. Shoot." He said as he watched me carefully._

"_You see I have a condition." I started to say before he cut me off._

"_Is it a brain condition because I always thought you had one of those?" He said as he laughed to himself._

"_No Stan. I do not have a brain problem." I said through gritted teeth._

"_Okay then." He said as disappointed clearly lined his face."What is it then?"_

"_I've told all the other teachers and you're the last." I took a deep breath. "Stan I'm pregnant. Kirova said I have to tell you so that you can get used to it if any issues happen during class or outside of it."_

"_Of course, Rose Hathaway ends up being the first Dhampir to get pregnant on school grounds. Genius isn't it?" he asked taunting me._

"_Well that's all I have to tell you so I'll be going." I said as I turned away and started to walk away._

"_Who's the father?" He asked as he interrupted my thoughts of this conversation going better than I expected._

"_It's a secret. I haven't told anyone and won't tell anyone." I said and kept going. I kept walking and think I showed Stan that I'm more mature than he thinks._

_I know I felt relief as I walked out of that class room and back to my dorm. If only all the students could take it like the teachers and Guardians had._

_I knew of two people that were going to give me trouble though._

_*Flashback*_

I had to start wearing looser clothes. If I wore tight clothes you could now see a pretty decent size bump. It was small but it wasn't big. It was normal for your third month.

I'd been regularly having check-ups to make sure to baby was okay. I'd been talking a lot with the doctor and Kirova about what my decision will be after the baby is born.

I remember the last one where I'd made up my mind.

*_Flashback*_

_I knocked on Kirova's door for the tenth time that week. No literally it had been nine times already that I'd gone to see her this week._

"_Yes Rose, come in." She said as she knew it would be me from requesting me._

_I walked into Kirova's office and saw her and Dr Olendzki sitting at her desk._

"_Come have a seat Rose, we need to make the final decision today about what's going to happen to the baby." She said._

_Considering my past with Kirova, she had been pretty kind to me for the last few weeks._

"_Okay." I said taking a seat and looking directly at Kirova. _

"_What do you plan to do? Have you thought it out?" Dr Olendzki asked me seriously._

"_Yes, I've thought about it. I want to keep the baby. I want to raise it and continue on with school. Maybe have someone baby-sit while I attend classes or do a private tutoring but I'm going to keep the baby and raise it as my own." She said really strong._

"_What are you going to do when you graduate? You can't have a child and guard. You wouldn't have the initiative to step in front of a desperate Moroi if your child was in trouble." Kirova said._

"_Well I was thinking that I might be able to work at the school and teach the physical combat." She said and waited for the idea to sink into her head. Then I continued on. "I mean, I know I was adamant about being Lissa's guardian but being pregnant and with a child will not be able to handle that. So I was thinking. Use my fighting skills that I have acquired and let me teach the Dhampirs how to attack and defend. Then I can take shifts around the school sometimes when my little one gets a little older and then I can be a mum to her and do my job." I said and then stopped._

_Kirova gave it some thought. "Rose, I know you would want me to say yes right now but that's not possible. You're going to have to wait for me to call you back into my office. I'm going to have to have a talk to your teachers and the guardians first but thank you for the possibility. I suggest you think of a plan B in case we can't give you a guarantee." She said sympathetically with a sympathetic look._

"_That's fine headmistress. Thank you for taking the option under consideration." I said and walked to the door. I opened it and walked out in the pitch black night. Well day for us, seeing as our day times and night times are different. _

_I really hope I get this job, I thought. Because I have no idea what I can do for plan B._

I was walking into the cafeteria to meet Lissa. We were going to go out shopping because I was going to need new clothes because I wouldn't fit into mine soon. Kirova gave us special permission and Alberta and Yuri were accompanying us.

I spotted Lissa and walked over to her.

"Hey Liss." I said as I walked over to her.

"Oh, hi Rose, are you ready to go? She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Okay. Just one thing before we go. Alberta stopped in here looking for you. She told me before we go; you have to go see Headmistress Kirova about something. She wouldn't tell me what though." Lissa said looked puzzled as she thought of what Kirova could possible want to talk to me about without her knowing.

"Okay. I'll be ten minutes, I promise. Then we can go and do some shopping, just the two of us. Well except for Yuri and Alberta. But I don't think that they're going to interrupt us. So go kiss your boy friend goodbye and meet me by the admin building. Okay?" I asked as I knew what she was thinking.

"Okay." She said and scampered of in the direction of Christian's dorms.

I started walking to Kirova's office. Also puzzled as to why she wouldn't tell Lissa what it was about.

I knocked on her door and took a step back.

"Come in." She said as I opened the door to reveal Kirova with a big smile on her face.

"What's with the smiling Headmistress? It's starting to freak me out a little." I said with mock sarcasm.

"Well it won't freak you out when I tell you that you have the job when you graduate." She said excitedly. More excitedly than I thought she could ever be.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She said. "But here's the next part, where you can't tell anyone. Not even Lissa. Especially not Lissa."

I started to frown thinking that it wasn't going to be good at all. "Okay." I said really confused.

"Well, I've been talking to Lissa and Christian's teacher at the moment. And I got in touch with specialising with magic teacher, Ms. Kapratica and she was asking about Lissa's powers. She told me how Lissa had a power called spirit that she had no idea how to wield, use or teach it. So she suggested for future years I should find a spirit teacher. Then I thought of the offensive magic Christian had been using and thought that we should teach controlled offensive magic. So I asked around and everyone guaranteed me that we had two positions available for when Lissa and Christian graduate that they can have a job here with you too. Then you get to be Lissa officially guardian at the school when your baby grows up." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh My Effing God." I said in utter disbelief. "This is unbelievable and I can't tell Liss. Damn. But this is so awesome. Thank you so much Kirova. Thank you for helping me. Thank you so much." I continued to say as I went over and hugged her.

"It's okay Rose. I said I was here to help." She said and hugged me back. "Now let go or you're going to be late for shopping." She said as she started to laugh.

"Bye." I said as I ran out the door and over to where I was meeting Lissa. It was a shame I couldn't tell her but it was going to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Absolutely nothing could ruin my day. Nothing at all.

* * *

**Okay so how did you guys like that? Good or bad? Let me know if you have any ideas and also any names. I'm still considering them! **

**Thank you to everyone who reads and favourites this story. Thank you to everyone who adds me as their favourite author. And a big thank you to everyone who reviews, you are the ones who put a smile on my face!**

**XOXO **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, it belongs to Richelle Mead. :(**

**Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter.**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update but year 11 has kept me busy and I wanted to make this story as good as I could make it so I needed to focus when I was writing it.**

**So I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lissa had just left to go find Christian before first period started. She had come over to walk me to school this morning seeing as there was no way I could hide my bump anymore. There was absolutely no way seeing as I was about 20 weeks pregnant.

Although I figured that since my morning sickness won't go away, I don't have to face all the questions of the curious and obnoxious students who think they're better than everyone else. I groaned as I lay back in my bed.

My head ached and my stomach couldn't control itself for two small minutes.

As I lay there I heard all the Moroi and Dhampirs speaking to each other in their usual morning happiness.

I groaned as I realised that I was alone, except for Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia. The love of my life had left me and my Mum hadn't even contacted me since our fight. And she is supposedly the adult. Pfft.

I remember the conversation I had with Christian, Mia and Eddie, I wanted them to know before everyone else, it was just the right thing to do.

_*Flashback*_

_I sat on my bed as I watched Christian and Lissa walk into my room. Christian's arm was slung around Lissa and shoulder and it felt painful watching the intimate gesture as ii knew that Dimitri and I would never be like that._

_What shocked me was when Eddie and Mia walked through the door holding hands. _

_We had accepted Mia into our group after what had happened at Spokane, but no one ever spoke of what happened that day._

"_Hey Rose, what's the big meeting about?" Christian asked as he looked at me and smiled._

_Yes Christian and I had gotten a little closer because of Spokane but I still teased him as it kept the humour in our group and made it feel like normal._

"_There's something really important I need to tell you guys, is that okay Sparky?" I laughed as his face became more concerned._

"_Is everything alright Rose?" Mia asked worriedly._

"_Yea, I just wanted to tell you guys something big, something that will change my life and yours' too if you want to be a part of it." I said._

"_Rose, just tell us. What is it?" Eddie asked anxiously._

_I opened my mouth but no words came out. I tried to spit it out but I just couldn't. _

"_Rose is pregnant." Lissa said calmly._

_I gave her a look of thanks as I couldn't actually say the words myself._

_The room was so quiet following the confession that I could hear my stomach rumbling. I really should have eaten something before I decided to tell them._

_It took about two minutes before someone finally said something._

"_Are you serious?"_

_I looked to where the voice came from and looked at Eddie's shocked face._

"_Does it look like I'm joking?" I said sarcastically as my hormones got the better of me._

"_Who's the father Rose?" Christian asked cautiously._

_I had a battle on the inside of my head when he said this. Do I tell them, or don't I tell them. I bit my lip as I looked at all their faces._

_Lissa had a mask of relief as I had finally told my friends. Christian looked astounded, I don't think he thought I would ever get pregnant this young. Eddie's face was a mix between anger and shock. Anger because I know he thought of me as his little sister and knowing someone had touched me in that way probably made his blood boil and shock because I was going to have a baby. And Mia actually looked happy for me, it was like she was saying that she'd be there for me._

"_It's… Dimitri." I said as I decided that they deserved to know the truth and that they would support me even though I made a stupid decision. But how was I supposed to know. Dhampirs aren't supposed to be able to have children together. Apparently that's not the case though._

"_But how?" Mia questioned as she was thinking the same as me. "You're both Dhampirs. And he's a teacher, or was a teacher."_

"_The only thing that we can think of that might have caused this is because of me being shadow kissed. And we were seeing each other. Yes I know it's wrong but we were in love. Or so I thought." I muttered the last bit quietly, but Christian still heard._

"_Oh God Rose, I'm so sorry. Does he know, I'm sure Tasha would let him come back if he knew and wanted to be involved." Christian said._

"_No he doesn't know. I don't want him to."_

"_But…" Christian tried to say before I cut him off._

"_He left me before even knowing about this child because he obviously doesn't love me. The last thing I want is for him to come back because he feels the right to look after this child. This child was I thought made with love. So this child will only be looked after by people who love both it and its mother. And I don't want anyone contacting Dimitri or telling anyone about Dimitri being the father. Understood?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed because I was thinking about Dimitri leaving._

_They all nodded. Nobody moved for a few minutes after that._

_Mia was the first to get up off the floor and she practically launched herself on me. I had to put my arms out to rearrange her so she didn't land on my stomach._

"_Oh Rose, you're going to be such a great Mummy." She practically cooed at me._

_I let a small smile creep onto my face. It was so nice to see that someone else apart from Lissa thought that I would do a good job._

_That's when everyone else got up off the floor and joined in on the group hug, it was at that moment that I felt loved. So loved that for once I actually thought I might be able to do this without Dimitri._

_*End of Flashback*_

I was startled out of my memory as I heard my phone ring. My ring tone, 'We found love' by Rihanna and Calvin Harris, reminded me of Dimitri's and my love. How we found love or how I found my love in a place where we weren't meant to be together.

I picked up the phone. "Hello." I said.

"Rose." Said the other voice on the end of the line. The voice I knew to be of my mother, Janine Hathaway. The same mother that told me to get rid of my baby.

"Mother." I said coldly into the phone.

"Don't use that tone with me. I just wanted to say… sorry." She breathed out.

I almost choked. "What?"

"I want to say sorry." She said. "For telling you to get rid of your baby. I'm disappointed but I did the same thing when I was your age. I kept you and you are… the best thing in my life."

"Really? This is how you treat the best thing in your life? I am scared out of my mind and all you do is yell at me and tell me you are so disappointed in me. Sorry to tell you, but it doesn't make me feel any better." I scream into the phone. I can feel the tears threatening to spill but I hold them back.

"Rose, I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry." She said like she was exasperated.

"Well it might just be too late." I said as the tears started to flow from my eyes. I then ended the call and threw the phone down onto the bed.

I lay back and stared at the ceiling with the tears still flowing from my eyes. And a few seconds later Lissa slammed into my room looking around.

"What happened?" She said as she saw me lying on the bed with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I watched silently as she came and slid onto the bed next to me. I leaned forward and she slid herself behind me and I leaned into her embrace as I started to sob.

"My mum called, that's what happened." I said sadly as I closed my eyes and willed myself to stop crying.

"Oh Rose." She said sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged my tightly. "What did she say?"

"She said she was sorry but she was disappointed in me." I said quietly.

She stayed quiet for a minute before she spoke. "That's a good thing though. Why are you crying then?"

"Because she said I was the best thing in her life and she treats me like this. How can you treat your child like that? Liss?" I said and looked up at her. "If I ever do this to my child I want you to stop me."

"Okay Rose, I will, I promise." She said.

I looked up to her and nodded. She could tell that I was slowly starting to calm down.

"Have you thought about Dimitri lately?" She asked quietly. I think she was afraid that I was going to break down again, which was quite likely or yell at her.

"Every night." I sighed. "Every night."

"Why not just tell him Rose? Maybe he does love you and just wanted you to be safe." She said quietly.

I sat up and looked at her. "Safe?" I questioned. "What would have been safer than staying with me? We were great together and if he had of stayed he would have known his child."

I started to get up. I needed to go for a walk. I needed to do something. To do anything.

"Let yourself out whenever and lock the door behind you." I said with a small, sad smile as I turned and walked out of the room.

I was walking around the courtyard when I heard some of the Moroi's talking.

"Didn't you hear?" The first one, a girl named Abbie Capen said. She wasn't royal but she did get along with almost everyone.

"No. What is it?" The second girl said, her name was Lindsey Neville.

"Tasha Ozera, she was killed." I sucked in a breath. Could it be true? No it couldn't be. I continued to listen to see if they really were telling the truth.

"Really?" Lindsey said.

"Yeah, and remember Dimitri?" Abbie said. I completely stopped then. I was completely still as she said this.

"Of course I remember him. Who wouldn't? He was a God." Lindsey said smirking.

"Well, he was there in the house when the Strigoi attacked. He tried to stop them but there were about ten apparently. He fought as many as he could and Tasha apparently was burning them but she got exhausted really quickly and couldn't use her magic because she was really weak. And there were still five of them. One of them went to Tasha and drained her of all her blood and then snapped her neck. Dimitri then went blind with rage and took them all down. But one of them hit him hard and he has a few broken ribs…" Abbie said.

I couldn't listen to anymore. I had to know if this was true. Ran to Kirova's office and let me tell you, it was extremely hard to do.

I barged into her office.

"Rose, what is it?" She said quickly taking in my out of breath appearance.

"Is it true? Is Tasha dead?" I said, confirming her assessment as I was out of breath.

I saw the sadness in Kirova's eyes as she confirmed it. "Yes Rose, she is."

Oh God, poor Christian. His only living relative is now gone. The only person that he has is Lissa. I felt so sorry for him. But then I remembered Dimitri, my baby's father.

"What about Dimitri?" I asked her. I feared for the worst.

"He's alive, Rose. A few broken ribs but he's alive." I breathed out a sigh of relief. As mad as I was at him, I couldn't let my baby never meet his or her father, ii wanted them to get the chance to if they wanted to.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to leave.

"Oh and Rose?" She said getting my attention again.

"Yea?" I said as I turned to face her.

"You'll have to tell Dimitri that you're pregnant to because he's coming back here to teach." She said and the answered her phone that had started to ring. She gave me a small smile as I turned and walked out of her office.

Dimitri is okay. Dimitri is coming back.

SHIT!

* * *

**For everyone who likes Tasha, I am so sorry. I like her to but this just fit with the plot of the story.**

**I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Dimitri's POV. I didn't want to change POV's but I think you guys need to know what he is thinking and feeling.**

**Anyway let me know what you think and I'll try to update quicker this time. I PROMISE!**

**I love everyone who reviews, you guys mean so much to me. 3**


End file.
